<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radiant Soul by WrestleCrazyGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865524">Radiant Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer'>WrestleCrazyGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Creative Liberties, Gen, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Dark Souls 3, Speculated Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long has been the Era of Darkness after the flame was at last extinguished. What little of humanity is left has lived in fear with very few means of lighting their surroundings. One day, the child of the dancing embers appears to return light to the world and usher a new era - the Era of Dawn. The Dawnbringer's mission is to end the Era of Darkness and bring a new hope to the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Radiant Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>In darkness the world ends, in darkness there is no salvation. So for dawn do we wait, a light born not of fire that in fear makes the darkness quake. A bringer of the dawn, the champion of light, the child of forgotten embers. The Radiant Soul. The Dawnbringer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All was dark, as it normally is, as a small group of humans dared traverse the blackened land. Four men, two women, and a little girl all dressed in tattered burlap clothing. The howl of a demon made their worst fears realized. In the dim light they had with them, they could see they were quickly being surrounded. In a desperate effort the men began cutting a way forward, the women and child hurrying to keep pace. One of the mighty beasts of the dark leapt into the fray knocking the little girl off a ledge hidden by shadow. Tumbling, rolling, and crashing into things she eventually hit something metal as she finally came to a stop. Her little light had busted and the bugs making the light began skittering away making her panic. The howls and growls of beasts were all around her. True terror sunk in, terror that makes one unable to move. The sound of a sword unsheathing… made that fear fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the demons around her. A brilliant light shone from the sword of a knight in broken and tattered armor. Their face was obscured by their helm. Their sword was rusted and worn, yet the blade was emitting such a warm light. Not fire, but something unknown to her. In a single swing the knight unleashed a wave of light in all directions pushing the demons away as a broken city was unveiled around them. The knight then scooped her up with one arm and began heroically fighting off the demons with the light shining bright around them. Unlike even her mother, the knight was comfortingly warm despite their armor. After the last demon at last fell, the little girl tried to peer into the knight’s helm… but saw nothing but darkness. The knight then set her down and stepped forward, their tattered and torn red cape fluttering in the wind. Twirling their sword overhead, they then stabbed it into the ground sending a brilliant beam of light into the heavens parting the darkness in a wide area. The sun appeared in the visible sky and was shining bright. The light burned any surrounding demons causing them to emit unholy screeches as they fled for the cover of darkness. Pulling their sword from the ground, they gave it a triumphant twirl before sheathing it at their side. In the distance of the dark areas, small beams of light began to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you…? What is this light…?” the little girl asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is sunlight. It is cast by a flame that is eternal and does not require tending. It is called ‘the sun’. I am the Dawnbringer, champion of the light.” they replied, taking in a deep breath before exhaling with satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orellia!” one of the women the girl was traveling with, a woman bearing long golden hair and pale skin, cried as she descended some worn down stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother. Sunlight.” she replied, pointing to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Who is this?” her mother gasped, noticing the Dawnbringer as she approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dawnbringer. They made that beam of light. It was so cool. They protected me from a whole bunch of monsters using a single arm.” Orellia replied, trying to contain her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” one of the men exclaimed from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long the entire group had rejoined and were checking on each other. One of the men aimed a sword warily at the Dawnbringer and they boldly walked forward letting the tip of the blade touch their chest plate. They did not know what to think of this stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be the first humans to settle in the Era of Dawn?” Dawnbringer asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settle? Demons will come for us once they get used to the light. On top of it, look at this place. There are no fields to grow food, no materials to create buildings, and no tools.” the man on the left wielding a halberd huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall procure these myself if you will settle. The light shall protect you while I am gone.” Dawnbringer stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should we trust you? You will not even show your face.” one of the women asked aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not trust in me, for I am but the light’s messenger. What you must trust and have faith in is the Era of Dawn in this twisted world. My quest will only be finished once the entire world has been ushered into a new shape.” Dawnbringer replied, taking them all back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you as its new god?!” the man with a scythe snarled, readying his weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nay. Once my mission is complete, I shall fade and leave this world. My purpose is not to stay, but to bring the light to every corner where darkness looms unchallenged. It is the few gods who still remain that shall guide you. Just as the sun shall rise at dawn to shed light, it must also set at dusk to allow the moon its task.” Dawnbringer shook their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Mother, father, everyone, let the Dawnbringer try at least! I would be dead if not for them! I am sick of running from place to place with so little light! It is warm here, without the need for a fire!” Orellia cried, getting in front of Dawnbringer to put up her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orellia…” her mother sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are young, Orellia. For all that you know they are a demon in disguise… but I must admit that I am tired from our journey. We shall rest here for now. Should this Dawnbringer return with proof they can be trusted before we are rested enough to leave, I shall consider it...” the man with a sword sighed, sheathing the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father!” Orellia smiled, excitement filling her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oliver, you are certain…?” his wife asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest, but look at the expression on our little girl. We have been on the move even before she was born. That is no life for a child to lead. My parents always hoped something would come to end this life of constant fear of the things going bump in the night. For her sake, I am willing to spend a little time here.” Oliver shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall return in time, and with me I shall bring allies who will help you deconstruct the old and build the new.” Dawnbringer stated, turning to looking toward a great forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them a short while to reach the treeline, and from there the Dawnbringer could see that darkness partially had this forest under its control. They would not reach their objective without a fight. In case of the worst, they pulled a golden seed from their pocket and planted it to suddenly grow a beautiful blooming white water lily with a golden core that immediately began emitting a warm barrier of light around the Dawnbringer. This flower is called a Guardian Lily. Should they fall, this would resurrect them here. With that in place, they made their way into the forest dubbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Twisted Wood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within they were almost immediately set upon by blue and green imps wielding broken daggers. These imps were only waist height to the Dawnbringer, but could be deadly in numbers. Without Orellia in their arms, they could unleash the ranged light magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel Spear</span>
  </em>
  <span> from afar or up close as they did battle with their brilliantly shining sword. Angel Spear was easy to cast quickly in conjunction with evade and counter tactics. The wood was also home to various undead soldiers wielding swords, spears, and axes. All would fall to their divine blade as they began reaching the depths of the forest. Near it they came across a wounded lady knight, leaning against a tree holding her left side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…? You are human…?” she asked, clearly in great pain from her wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the Dawnbringer. Do you seek salvation?” they replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salvation? Is that what that light is? I doubt that I would make it with this wound...” the lady knight sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you return with me once I finish my business here?” Dawnbringer asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I still be alive by then, I would be obliged…” she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dawnbringer continued forth and then discovered what they had feared would be waiting at their destination - a wall of seething black flame. With a deep breath, they stepped through to enter a graveyard littered with weapons of all varieties. Ahead they saw their destination, a battered and broken grave where a small symbol made of blue flame lay embedded in the ground. They approached it when those same black flames raced past them to envelop the symbol and form a congealed ball of darkness. It then began to take the shape of a great black wolf with a massive demonic blade in their mouth. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Shadow</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DARK SHADOW FENRIR</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will release those memories and return to the black pit from which you came.” Dawnbringer demanded, drawing their sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dawnbringer charged to battle with the dark shadow to find them very agile. It was definitely using the memories they were after against them. Fenrir was too fast for Angel Spear to hit so they were forced to get in close to lock in battle. The strength of Fenrir made blocking useless so the Dawnbringer had to roll when it came to protection. The darkness surrounding Fenrir’s body made actually wounding him difficult, but the more he was struck the brighter the Dawnbringer’s sword began to glow until it was almost blinding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dawnbringer then back flipped over a swing stabbing their blade into the ground once they landed sending a shock wave of light through the area banishing the surrounding darkness and Fenrir’s aura as a light barrier formed around the arena. Pulling their blade from the ground, the Dawnbringer charged back in to attack the off guard wolf. This was something Fenrir hadn’t seen coming - a power unique to the Dawnbringer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gwynevere’s Blessing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which can dispel any darkness and weaken the power of demons. Their blade could suddenly harm him, and that made every danger alarm imaginable go off. Fenrir was completely unprepared for his prey to suddenly become so aggressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a mighty two-handed swing, the Dawnbringer managed to knock the beast’s blade from its maw coming to rest by the broken headstone. They then got under Fenrir’s chest and jumped while thrusting their blade into his chest making the two fly up into the air. When they came down landing on Fenrir’s back a spiraling beam of light fired into the heavens parting the darkness even further revealing more sapphire blue sky with clouds going by. When at last it subsided, a Guardian Lily was left behind in Fenrir’s place along with the symbol it absorbed. The Dawnbringer then sheathed their blade before scooping the symbol up with both hands. Taking a close look, it’d been cracked and stained a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. The darkness has swallowed some of your memories. I cannot resurrect you as you were anymore. Not without your soul. So I shall instead breathe a new life into this world from what remains.” the Dawnbringer told the symbol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They then breathed a golden mist onto the symbol making it turn white. Placing the symbol back on the ground, it began to glow brightly. In a burst of light, a pure white wolf with a blue rune on its forehead and blue markings giving it a holy appearance rose from the symbol as it vanished. The wolf’s eyes were pure black, lifeless, but then they slowly filled with a golden light. The wolf was a great deal larger than the Dawnbringer, but dwarfed in comparison to either Sif and Fenrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In light thou art blessed, for in the name of Gwynevere I christen thee </span>
  <em>
    <span>Erielle the Wise Wolf, Daughter and Reincarnation of Sif the Great Wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You carry on her memories to know of the past and what it may hold, to ensure the past cannot repeat.” the Dawnbringer told the wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dawnbringer… you seek the handyman Kerry. You shall find him hiding out in the stone building just past here. What would you have me do?” Erielle spoke in a deep tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a lady knight from whence I came. I ask you to aid her in reaching the settlement I am going to build as the first bastion of the new era. Tell the people there that I shall soon return with he who will lay the groundwork for their settlement.” the Dawnbringer answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall do as you wish.” the wise wolf nodded, quickly taking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dawnbringer then hurried past the graveyard to where the land was most twisted and an out of place ruined building rested. Inside she found a burly bald man with an impressive black beard hammering metal. He was dressed in black boots, dark blue pants, a worn cloth apron, and thick leather gloves. Upon noticing her he placed the piece in a cooling trough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could work here without the demons harassing you?” they asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhat. I can fend off most of the ones that like to roam this forest.” he replied, dusting his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are Kerry, the handyman who can do it all from crafting to blacksmithing?” they questioned the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the one who made it bright out.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like your help to build a settlement. There are humans weary from travel who need a place they can call home.” the Dawnbringer explained to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-ho? What would this would-be settlement be calling itself?” he smirked, seemingly intrigued by the idea as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be named Deliverance, as it is the first place to be delivered the light of the Era of Dawn.” they answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there won’t be any shortage of building materials, what with the Twisted Wood being here and all the conjoined city ruins being over that way. In a way how twisted the world is from the last time it had light makes things much easier. Just take down the old to build the new.” Kerry laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So will you do it?” Dawnbringer asked fervently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if you don’t mind helping get all my tools and anvil loaded into the cart out back?” Kerry laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time getting everything loaded, Kerry showed immense upper body strength by pulling the cart by himself. With the Dawnbringer escorting him, they eventually returned to the place where the travelers were resting. The men seemed to be wary of Erielle’s presence while the women tended to the lady knight’s injury in one of the broken buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you return with someone who can build a proper settlement.” Orellia’s father stated, stepping toward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As promised.” they nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is well and fine, but what of someone specialized in medicine? The way it stands now all we can do is disinfect that lady knight’s wound, dress it, and pray it heals naturally.” he asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I passed a herbalist when I was making my way through from the west. The young lady said she was headed for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spike Frog Bog</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If anyone could handle this new settlement’s medical needs it would be her.” Kerry answered, pointing in a direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That area is almost totally obscured by darkness.” the halberd-wielding man pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall bring the light there as well.” the Dawnbringer stated, turning to start walking that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold it. If you’re going in there at least let me fix up your armor and weapon. Now that I get a better look at ya, you’re all beaten up. Just how long were you wandering the dark before picking this place for a settlement?” Kerry insisted, making them stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since my birth. I did not have a childhood, for I had the role of Dawnbringer to fulfill. I chose this place because it is the first place I encountered people who had not lost their minds to the darkness.” Dawnbringer replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have a role to fill then you shouldn’t try to do it with shoddy equipment. The only thing still in working order on you is the blade of your sword.” Kerry huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blade that Lady Gwynevere bestowed upon me, Heaven’s Heart, cannot go out nor wear. It is the only thing able to truly banish the darkness. The darker the shadow, the brighter its glow, for there can be no darkness without light.” the Dawnbringer explained, stroking the handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then how about I affix it to a new handle? One that doesn’t look like it’ll break sooner or later leaving you with nothing but a blade? Free of charge, of course. I’ve got plenty of scrap metal to melt down to make repairs in the rusted and unused weapons and armor around here to use.” Kerry offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you are so insistent, I will allow you to do this before I go.” they sighed in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry then set up his forge, got the flame going, and began setting to work with the scrap lying around first. He then began working on the Dawnbringer’s armor, making it shiny and brand new. Even the cloth pieces had been restored to their original brilliant red and gold hues without a single tear in them. Once that was nice and ready for them he made a brand new hilt for Heaven's Heart. In the center of the stylized X-shaped guard he placed the impression of a dragon head holding a hammer in its mouth - his personal blacksmithing mark to show that it was him who made it. Finishing it off with red wrapping for the handle, he returned the blade to the Dawnbringer. With a few practice swings alone, they were impressed at how much better it handled already. Kerry even went ahead and forged an iron shield for them, his smithing emblem carved into the face of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dawnbringer nodded in satisfaction before planting another Guardian Lily in the center of the small plaza area, projecting a very big light barrier in a large area around where the people were. This would give them plenty of space to take down old buildings and rebuild with while keeping them in a safe distance from any demons that can withstand the light. At the very least the barrier should hold until they return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dawnbringer!” Orellia cried, running to them as they stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter, young one?” they asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard there are a lot of dangerous things in that bog… but there is also a very pretty pink flower called a Bog Goddess. It’s huge, bigger than a house, and smells super good. Do you think it’d be possible to grow one here if you found a seed?” she replied, looking quite hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finding the herbalist will take precedence, but if I happen upon this Bog Goddess I will see if I cannot retrieve one.” the Dawnbringer nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their gear up to snuff, the men and women taking down old buildings and structures, and Erielle looking after them the Dawnbringer set out for the Spike Frog Bog.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I made the Dawnbringer genderless on purpose, so you can decide if they're male or female while you're reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>